


abused

by HisokaChild



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Abuse, Love, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Yaoi, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaChild/pseuds/HisokaChild
Summary: "He loves me! I-I know he does..." When all a person has known is harsh tones, threatening words and touches with cruel sadistic intent it's  hard for them to heal..it's hard for them to seek help..





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book contains triggering and mature content, you are warned.

I squeezed my eyes shut, regretting ever coming here, not that I had a choice.

What he wants he gets.

It had happened again, but I didn't mean to scream that hard.

I didn't know anyone would hear me.

They never do.

"Sir what he's doing to you isn't right."

I opened my eyes giving the officer a smile that would hopefully make him stop questioning me.

I looked down at my sweater, the one he had bought a while ago. 

"I told you it was an accident."

Damn can he hear the lies in my voice?

"Sir this has been going on for a while. Surely all those bruises aren't accidents."

The officer's voice was filled of concern, none of which I needed.

"I told you it was accident, he wouldn't do anything like this to me."

The officer pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Sir this has been roughly the fifteenth time the neighbors have called about the screaming."

 

I shrugged looking away.

"They even stated that they're concerned for your well-being, with the new bruises you're seen with everyday it can't be helped that people think he's abusing you."

I was so tempted to laugh at that. 

My neighbours are concerned?

Where was their concern all these years?

I hung my head low, my hair hiding the purple bruise on my cheek.

 

"He w-wouldn't hurt me..."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and comments so far?

_

 

Once he was free to go Eren walked out the station, his hood pulled over his head and his eyes on the floor.

He looked up briefly making sure his ride was there. 

He walked over slowly, kinda regretting he didn't make the conversation with the officer last longer.

Yes he wanted to go home just not as yet.

He missed the serenity the officer provided him during their conversation, never-mind the accusations that were thrown around about his lover.

Wordlessly Eren climbed in the car buckling up.

"What did they ask you?" 

His honeyed voice asked. 

He always has a way to make it seems like he cares. 

"The usual." Eren mumbled chewing on the bottom of his lip.

"And what did you say?"

"The usual." Eren mumbled looking through the window.

"And what exactly is that?" He asked smirking.

"T-that you didn't do a-anything."

Eren could hear him chuckling lowly.

"What a pathetic liar you are." He spat disgust obviously in his voice.

"I swear that's what I said." Eren replied eyes watering slightly.

"Don't cry." He paused cackling. "You'll receive your punishment when we get home."

Eren turned from the window to look at him.

"No." He pleaded tears spilling over.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" He asked his glare making Eren shrink in the passenger seat.

"I-I just meant that I don't need a punishment. I was g-good."

"Do you really expect me to believe a liar like you?"

He stopped the car unbuckling his seatbelt. 

Eren hadn't even realised they had reached their shared apartment.

Shaking, Eren unbuckled himself, climbing out the car slowly. 

He walked in front of Eren, opening the door then waiting in the frame for Eren to walk in.

Eren purposely dragged his feet dreading what waited for him inside the apartment.

Growing impatient he took two strides outside towards Eren, grabbing onto his brown hair and dragging him inside.

Eren hands immediately reached up to claw at his hands wanting to be released.

He smirked at Eren's poor efforts. 

He let go of his hair once he had closed the front door making the boy fall to the ground.

He sent a swift kick to Eren's side, smirking as he watched Eren cry out in pain.

"P-please! I'll b-be good. I promise." Eren sobbed not bothering to try to stand. 

"What did I tell you Eren? Bad boys need to be punished."


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short but I already have 30+ written so updates shouldn't take long!

_

 

He shot me a sickening smile. His eyes mocking me.

"Fine you get off this time but next time that ass of an officer calls you to the station you'll regret it."

I watched as he retreated up the stairs probably going into our bedroom.

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I regretted not confessing to the officer but honestly what was the point in it.

So what if he gets a little jail time?

That won't stop him.

 

And knowing him, his rage would only grow while he was behind bars.

I really missed who he was back when we were in high school.

Hanji was the one who introduced us.

She knew both of us and thought we would make the perfect couple.

She was right.

Well at least for a couple of years.

_

"Eren I promise he's really sweet." Hanji whined walking next to Eren.

Eren groaned, "Hanji I told you I'm not intere-"

"Shh! Here he comes!"

Eren looked to where Hanji faced, his eyes widening when he noticed who she was focused on.

"Holy fuck he's hot." Eren murmured.

Hanji giggled nudging Eren. Eren gave her a stern look before the guy she was talking about walked up to them.

He smiled politely extending a hand to Eren.

"You must be Eren."

_

I struggled to getting off the floor with the pain in my stomach. 

I limped into the kitchen, getting some ice for my bruised stomach.

While pressing the ice filled cloth to my bruise, I thought about what had happened to the boy Hanji wouldn't stop nagging me about.

The sweet charming romantic who seemed to perfect for the world.

What had happened to Erwin?


	4. 4

"Captain I think we should investigate further." The officer that had questioned Eren pleaded.

Captain Myers sighed, "You and I both know that's not the best decision."

"But you've seen him! His wounds obviously aren't self inflicted!" The officer continued raising his voice slightly.

"But the Smith family holds too much power. If he found out we were snooping around, he'd ruin you and this entire department!"

"So we're suppose to let that boy get abused like that just because his so called 'lover' has money?!"

"Yes!" The captain yelled frustrated.

The officer had enough, turning to leave the captain's office.

"You should stay away from them Ackerman."

Levi turned around smiling slyly, "You and I both know I can't do that."


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions and comments so far?

The sun had barely risen yet Levi's car was parked around the corner from Erwin's apartment, he sat behind the wheel waiting till Erwin decided to leave.

It took him nearly four hours to find out where Erwin lived and he only hoped it was worth it.

He had spent roughly an hour waiting for Erwin to leave before he finally did.

To say Levi was relieved was an understatement, his ass was beginning to hurt from sitting so long.He got out the car and stretched before walking quickly to Erwin's apartment.

Every few seconds he would glance behind his shoulder making sure Erwin hadn't came back.

His usual police uniform was replaced by what he deemed 'normal' clothes.

Which consisted of a white button up shirt, rolled at the sleeves, and a pair of black jeans.

Levi sucked in a breath and knocked loudly on the door. A faint 'I'm coming ' was yelled before he heard the shuffling of feet.

"Did you forget some-" Eren stopped mid-sentence.

He had opened the door without asking who it was expecting it to be Erwin.

Eren went to shut the door realizing who it was only to be stopped by Levi jabbing out his foot, preventing the door from closing.

After a lot of Eren's useless pushing he gave up, glaring at Levi.

"What are you doing here?" Eren questioned in a hushed tone, his eyes focused behind Levi.

"What so I don't get a good morning?" Levi asked trying to lighten the mood.

Eren fiddled with his hands nervously, "Please leave, before he finds out."

Resisting the urge to hold Eren's hand Levi continued, "Eren I only want to help."

"I don't need help."

He needed it but he would never admit it.


	6. 6

"Honey I'm home!"

Eren froze.

He knew that tone all to well.

Erwin was pissed. More than usual.

Slowly, Eren moved to the counter fumbling to put away the knives inside a drawer. 

Not wanting a repeat of what happened the last time Erwin was this angry.

Even the people in the E.R were becoming skeptical.

"There you are." 

Eren wasn't facing him but he knew his face wore a devilish grin. 

Eren could hear the sickening sweetness that dripped from his voice.

He hesitantly turned around hearing Erwin make his way over to where he stood.

He stood directly in front of Eren, towering over him.

Eren flinched on instinct when he raised his hand, only to have him run his hand through Eren's hair.

He stepped closer, pressing his and Eren's bodies together.

"You've been a bad today."

He whispered still caressing Eren's hair.

"I have?" Eren asked unsure of what he could have done.

He nodded, "What did he want?"

Eren's eyes widened.

He couldn't possibly know.

"W-who?"

He yanked Eren's hair making him hiss.

"Don't play dumb. He came here today. Why?"

"I-I don't know..."

The counter edge dug into Eren's back as he continued leaning on Eren.

He chuckled moving his hand from Eren's hair to glid across his cheek.

"Eren you know I don't like liars.."

_

Eren's Pov 

We were now in the bedroom, I knew where this was going but I didn't cry out. 

I couldn't.

He can't help it.

He grabbed my chin roughly, forcing his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and let him have his way with my mouth.

He can't help it.

He had his hand up my shirt, running them over my bruised stomach while the other undid my pants. They fell to the floor around my ankles.

He can't help it.

I squirmed when his hands begun to make their way into my boxers but quickly stopped when I felt his grip on my hip.

He pushed me backwards down onto the bed, crawling on right after.

He tugged down my boxers.

"P-please... I'm still sore.." I whimpered when my boxers were fully off.

He ignored my plead and kissed at my neck. His hands explored my inner thighs and then my member.

He can't help it.

I whimpered feeling him stroke me. 

I bit my lip quieting my cries knowing it would only make things worse.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

He can't help it.

Without warning Erwin lined himself up at my entrance, and slammed into me without any prep.

I felt blood crawl its way down my thighs.

My screams echoed off our plain walls for hours to come as he did to me what he loves the most:

Torture.

But I would grow to forgive him time and time again cause...

He can't help it.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a few of your could subscribe to me if you want? And you're feedback is appreciated and wanted!

"You're gonna get your ass sued."

"Fuck off Hanji." Levi said fixing the tie around his neck.

"I'm just watching out for you."

Levi groaned, "I know what I'm doing."

Hanji leaned against the wall.

"Then why don't you leave it alone. It's none of your business what goes on in that house Levi."

Levi gritted his teeth, "So I'm supposed to sit back and watch as that boy comes into the station every damn week with new bruises, claiming that nothing happened!"

By now Levi was shouting, full blown rage flowing through him. Hanji flinched but refused to back down.

"Maybe he's telling the truth!"

Levi ran a hand through his hair.

"Hanji I see it in his eyes. He's not alright."

_

"I swear it won't happen again!"

His screams rung in his ears and his throat ached.

The knife dug deeper into his skin.

"Please stop!"

He tugged on his restraints ignoring the burning that stung his wrist every time he moved.

"I swear Erwin, I'll be good!"

He pulled the knife out of Eren's thigh.

"You've got no other choice."


	8. 8

"So Erwin how's that boy of your doing?"

Erwin placed the glass of wine down onto the table.

"He's fine dad."

"Then why didn't you bring him along, I feel like I've been waiting to meet him forever."

Erwin smiled smugly.

"Oh. Eren is not... well."

_

Eren carefully put on his jacket, making sure not to hurt his cuts any further.

He pulled down the beanie on his head further down.

With a sigh he grabbed his bag off the couch making his way over to the front door.

He closed the door behind him not looking back.

 

_

 

Eren limped down the pitch black street. 

The cold wind blew against his face, making it numb and bright red.

Only a few more blocks.

 

_

 

Eren checked the crumpled paper in his pocket making sure he had the right address.

His shaking hand reached up to bang on the door.

He averted his eyes to the floor hearing a muffled 'Coming!'

He heard the door unlock and pulled open.

He looked up glad to see who opened the door.

"Mr. Ackerman...."


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapters I'm posting were written in like February and March and I still haven't finished this book yet smh

Don't want to see the things I've seen

_

Levi's eyes widened when he saw who was at the door.

"Eren?"

Eren bit his lip wondering if he had done the right thing by leaving.

Maybe I should've stay-

"Come in." Levi blurted out seeing Eren's expression. Eren managed a small smile stepping into Levi's house.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Eren muttered looking up to Levi.

Levi turned to Eren after shutting the door.

"It's ok Eren, I gave you my address for a reason."

Eren nodded, "So you don't mind me stay-"

"Of course! Stay as long as you like." 

Levi sent Eren a smile to which he returned a genuine one.

_

"You're bleeding." 

Eren hadn't even noticed the dark liquid seeping into his once blue jeans. In a frantic haste he pressed his palms against the concealed wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Can you walk?" Levi asked standing.

Eren hissed in pain shaking his head. 

"Hold up your arms." Levi said bending closer to Eren. 

Wordlessly Eren raised his arms above his head.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist hoisting him up, on instinct Eren's legs curved around Levi's torso.

He squeezed his eyes shut the pain in legs had worsened upon him moving around and so had the bleeding. 

Levi felt Eren's discomfort so he began rubbing his back trying to comfort him while he made his way to the bathroom.

Levi walked in the bathroom carefully, he placed Eren on the counter. 

He reached above rummaging around in the top cabinet in search of the first aid kit.

Levi pulled it out the cabinet setting it next to Eren. His hand was again pressed against the wound, his face contorted in pain.

Levi carefully moved Eren's hand from the still bleeding wound.

"Eren are you ok with me doing this?" Levi questioned before continuing.

Eren thought for second before nodding just wanting the pain to stop.

Levi grabbed the scissors from the first aid kit, he cut around the wound, exposing it.

Grabbing a cloth Levi moved over to the sink dampening it. He pressed the cloth against the wound trying to clean off some the blood.

Eren bit back tears.

Levi gaped once he saw the stitches that were meant to mend back the hole in Eren's leg. 

"Eren did you do this?"

His eyes averted to the other side of the room.

Levi held Eren's chin, gently turning his head.

"It's okay now Eren, I'm here."

_

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to file a missing persons report."


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!

Erwin sat in the hard metal chair, reminiscence of a smug look on his face.

"Medium height you say?"

Erwin nodded, "And he's got a small scar on his cheek."

"And how did he get that?" The officer that was taking notes asked.

"Cut himself shaving." Erwin lied smoothly.

"Are there any other distinguishing marks he has?"

Erwin opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off by a yell across the room.

"What is this sick fuck doing here?!"

"Excuse me?" Erwin growled standing, his chair scraping against the ground.

"Did I stutter?" Levi said stalking over to Erwin.

Hanji stepped in front of Levi before he had reached Erwin.

"Levi calm down he's just-"

"He's just what Hanji?" Levi seethed.

"He's just here to file a report Levi, he thinks Eren may have ran away." Hanji explained.

Levi rolled is eyes, "Why wouldn't Eren run away. That bastard there is abusing him!" 

Levi accused jabbing a finger in Erwin's direction.

Erwin chuckled shaking his head, "Who's feeding you this bullshit?"

Levi growled ready to push past Hanji.

"Ackerman! My office, now!"

Levi shot Erwin a glare before walking off to the captain's office. 

"Yes captain?" Levi asked once the door was closed.

The captain sighed, "What the hell was that out there Ackerman?"

"That piece of shit is guilty!" Levi said raising his voice slightly.

"And do you have any proof of that?"

Levi huffed since Eren hadn't actually said where he got those bruises.

"Not exactly..."

The captain turned to him wide eyed.

"Ackerman if I find out you had anything to do with that boy's disappearance-"

"Woah woah," Levi said shaking his hands.

"You know me, I'm no kidnapper. Have you ever even thought that Eren ran away cause of that idiot you got out there."

"I'm not accusing you of kidnap Ackerman, and Mr Smith says that he wouldn't dream of running away."

Levi chuckled, "After what Eren had to put up with I'm not surprised he left."

"You know his name, why?"

Levi smirked.

"I think it's best I know his name if I want to save him."

 

_the night before _

 

"Ok we're done." 

Levi had to stitch back Eren's wound since he refused to go to the hospital. 

His bloodied jeans were replaced by baggy sweatpants Levi gave him.

Levi hoisted Eren off the counter, making their way up the stairs and to the spare bedroom. 

Levi managed to switch on the light before walking in the room.

"You can sleep in here  while you stay."

Levi carefully rested Eren onto the bed. 

He retreated back to the door not before saying 'good night.'

The lights had just been flickered off when Eren spoke up.

"U-um Levi?"

"Yes Eren?" Levi answered from the door way.

"C-could you um... stay with me tonight."

Levi gaped surprised.

"J-just until I fall asleep!" Eren stammered out quickly. Levi grinned.

Wordlessly he climbed between the  sheets besides Eren. Levi watched as Eren started to drift off to sleep and closer to him.

Tired of waiting Levi scooted around and wrapped an arm around Eren pulling him close. Levi could tell Eren was blushing, he knew he probably was too.  

"Levi?"

"Yes Eren?"

"Do you think he'll come and take me away?"

Levi played with Eren's hair hoping that comforted him somewhat.

"He won't, not as long as I'm here."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	11. 11

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"Sorry Sir but Mr Jaeger has requested that we keep his location a secret."

"But I'm his boyfriend!" Erwin roared.

"Sir it's none of my concern or interest what you are to him. Mr Jaeger has asked for his location not to be given out and that is that." 

_

Levi walked out the station loosening the tie around his neck. 

"Ackerman!"

Levi turned in the direction of the voice. 

Not even giving him a chance to register what was happening Erwin landed a punch across the side of Levi's face, knocking him to the ground.

Erwin stood over Levi an angry look plastered on his face.

"Where is he?" Erwin demanded pulling Levi off the gravel by his shirt collar.

Levi chuckled spitting in Erwin's face making him flinch and release Levi.

Levi drove his fist into Erwin's stomach making the taller man crouch over in pain.

Levi took this as his chance to hold Erwin's hands behind his back, cuffing them.

"Erwin Smith, you're arrested for assault against an officer. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..."


	12. 12

"Levi this is getting out of control?" Hanji muttered sitting at her desk.

Levi chuckled straightening his glasses.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your obsession with Erwin."

Levi scowled, "I would hardly call a 'obsession' more like I wanna kill the bastard."

Hanji giggled.

"But seriously, you didn't bring him here in handcuffs just because you wear the badge right?"

"Of course not. He threw the first punch and I threw on the handcuffs."  
_

The room was silent for a few seconds everyone waiting for the judge to speak.

"You are sentenced to three months behind bars, less jail time is possible with good behavior."

The gavel banged down against the desk. 

"Court dismissed."

Like that'll stop me.

_

"So how long do think he'll get." Eren asked looking up to Levi.

"A couple of months if we're lucky."

Eren smiled wrapping his arms around Levi burying his face in his shirt.

"T-thank you..." He croaked, tears staining Levi's shirt.

Levi rubbed Eren's back soothingly. Levi lifted Eren's head wiping at his tears.

Levi smiled looking to Eren. Not even recognizing Levi leaned closer.

"Levi?"

Eren was silenced when Levi's lips met his.


	13. 13

His large hand muffled his cries. 

Rough fingers ran along his skin as he admired the smaller boy pressed against him.

"Such smooth skin..." 

His deep voice rang out in the empty shower.

"So much like him..."

His hands went further down, tracing over the boy's small frame. 

The boy trembled, feeling small and weak compared to the man that held him.

Water beat down on the two drenching their bodies.

His hands gripped the boy's member, earning an involuntary moan from the terrified boy.

He pumped him slowly, biting down into his neck moaning in pleasure as he tasted the boy.

The boy's tears ran down his cheeks flowing down the drain along with the water that bled from the showers head above.

His hands moved to grip the boy's hips tightly. He rolled his hips against the boy's ass making sure he felt how hard he was.

His hands spread his cheeks apart, without warning he drove a finger into the boy.

The boy cried out in pain.

"Please.. s-stop," his cracked voice finally sounded out.

He cackled removing his finger, replacing it with the tip of his member. He thrusted inside him, moaning at his tightness.

"So much like him..." he moaned out.

He moved his hips, thrusting in and out of him quickly.

Blood ran down his legs, mixing into the water.

He looked down now aware that the boy was bleeding. He cackled pulling out of the boy.

He turned the boy around, grabbing his throat he pushed him against the tiles walls.

Still laughing he drove a fist in the boy's stomach.

 

He watched in amusement as the boy gagged as if ready to vomit.

"You're so much like him.." 

He whispered punching the boy in his face.

He watched as the boy cried, tears running from his eyes and blood from his nose. 

"If only you were him." 

He said releasing his grip around the boy's neck.

The boy's body fell to the tiles floor, a beaten, bloodied, bruised mess.

He chuckled at the boy running a hand through his blonde hair. 

He wrapped his towel back around his waist and walked out of the showers where the rest of the prisoners stood guard for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	14. 14

_

 

Eren's POV (earlier that day)

 

I rested the flowers onto the stone before standing back up. 

I looked around making sure no one I knew was near.

I rarely visited but it hurt so much when I do.

It hurt to think about them.

To think about who they might have become.

To think that they could've have been the light of my life.

To think they could be in my arms all like now.

_

 

I pulled my turtle neck further up my face, hoping it would hide the distraught look on my face.

Sighing I walked up the few steps to Levi's house, jotting the key in the lock then opening the door.

"Levi?" I called out closing the door behind me.

Silence rang through out the house indicating that I was the only one home.

I placed the house keys on the kitchen counter shrugging off my jacket.

I ran my hand over my stomach, wanting and missing what I once had.

 

_

 

I was seated on the couch, a mug in my hand, when Levi had arrived home.

He looked at me, a smug yet sad look on his face. I immediately asked him what had happened.

 

He explained to me how he had finally put Erwin in jail (even though he considered it not that big of a deal).

Even though Erwin would only get three months the most behind bars it was like music to my ear.

I wrapped my arms around Levi tears spouting from my eyes.

"T-thank you..." I croaked looking up to Levi.

He rubbed my back soothingly and my arms tightened around him. He wiped my tears away smiling to me.

Holding my chin he began leaning closer.

"Levi?"

His lips met mine silencing me.

They were surprisingly soft and moved against mine slowly.

I stood on my tiptoes, deepening the kiss. 

His hands slipped around my waist and mine around his neck, pulling our bodies closer.

Breathlessly I pulled away still looking to Levi, without another word his lips were back onto mine.


	15. 15

Everyone's attention was drawn to the center of the room where the two sat deep in conversation.

They watched prepared for them to make the slightest move.

He chuckled looking around at the eager men around him. 

He turned back.

"So you're certain he's there?"

They nodded, "Yes."

"And how do I know you won't turn on me?"

"Cause I believe you. I know you could never do anything to cause anyone harm."

He smiled wickedly at their foolishness.

Damn you're stupider than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near..
> 
> But for who?


	16. 16

Eren's POV 

 

Why is getting to sleep so hard?

 

Levi had fallen asleep a while ago. We hadn't even talked about the kiss, words were not needed to clarify that we indeed wanted each other.

 

I guess we were just good at reading each other.

 

Levi's embrace always brought a sense of comfort, yet my eyes refused to stay closed.

 

Memories of him were the cause.

 

I would remember our teenage years, where our relationship was nothing but love and laughter.

 

I would look back at my younger self and wonder how could I be so stupid?

 

How could I not see the beast that lie behind his dark yet beautiful eyes?

 

I squeezed my eyes shut, suppressing the tears that threatened to spill.

 

A finger glided across my cheek making me open my eyes.

 

I craned my neck upwards to see Levi looking down at me, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

"Can't sleep?"

 

I nodded wordlessly. His hands weaved through my hair, some strands falling into my line of vision.

 

I leaned into his touch as he continued playing with my hair.

 

Without warning his hands wrapped around me, pulling me closer.

 

Startled, I let out a small giggle. I rested my head on his chest and he continued playing with my hair.

 

"I'll stay up with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading comments so what do you guys think so far?


	17. 17

_

 

I used to say I wanna die before I'm old but because of you I might think twice...

 

Eren's POV 

"Eren you're choking me." 

I opened my eyes to see a look of discomfort written all over Levi's face.

I giggled moving my arms from around his neck.

"I'm sorry.." I murmured my voice muffled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him. 

I blushed, embarrassed, I hid my face in the crook of his neck.

Levi laughed, the vibrations rippling through his chest sending chills up my spine.

I've fallen.

 

_

 

"It looks a bit infected Eren."

I sat on the bathroom counter, my feet swinging back and forth as I listened to Levi's worried voice.

"It's fine."

I poked at the stitches he had done not to long ago, holding back a wince I looked up smiling at Levi trying to prove my point.

He rolled his eyes then easily lift me off the counter.

"Wait can't you walk now?" He asked walking out the bathroom me still in his arms.

I laughed, "No..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is nsfw


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW AHEAD

(Little over a month has passed)  
_

 

It's hard to remember just when I started falling for him.

I had learned how to lock away my emotions and now I've finally given someone the key.

 

_

I admit we were a little drunk.

Levi and a few of his co-workers were going out to get a few drinks, and if not for Levi pestering me I would've been home under his blanket.

But his pleads had eventually gotten through to me. So I dressed 'decent' and with me on Levi's shoulder we headed out to the bar in the freezing cold.

On the way there Levi lightened the air by telling me about his days at the Academy.

Mostly about the night when he got pissed drunk and worked the pole.

I doubled over laughing just imagining a drunk Levi pole dancing.

Levi wore a pout on his face all the while we walked to the bar, angry that I had chose to laugh at him.

I winced walking inside the bar hand in hand with Levi.

The grimy walls vibrated as the speakers pumped blaring music into the room. 

Fluorescent lights dashed across the room, faintly displaying the flock of of bodies moving in sync to the beat.

Some bar this is.

Levi somehow managed to find his friends, with a look back at me, he tugged on my arm dragging me across the room to sit with strangers.

As soon as we sat down after loudly greeting everyone at the table, I begun to regret coming.

Even with the lack of light I could see their eyes fixed on me, an unidentified emotion pooling in them.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and with slumped shoulders I scooted closer to Levi. Hoping his tall frame would be a barrier between me and the judging eyes across the table. 

A conversation was launched between Levi and his friends with me in the background watching silently. 

I scanned the poorly lit room in search of a waiter (or whatever you call 'em).

I meekly raised my hand trying to draw the attention of one of the waiters not too far from our table.

She stalked over to us, her mouth moving in circles as she chomped a piece of gum. With every stride she bounced and swayed her hips. 

I was startled when Levi's hand wrapped around my shoulder and brought me closer to him. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"You okay?"

His hot breath tickled my neck, I bit back a giggle nodding.

"How may I help?"

She had finally reached us and with a jutted out hip and cherry lips she looked down to Levi and I, disgust obviously on her makeup coated face.

"The strongest thing you've got." 

I was pulled further into Levi's chest.

"Levi, I'm a lightweight." 

Levi laughed heartily, "It's only for tonight babe."

My eyes dashed to Levi's friends across the table. Surely they must've heard Levi's pet name for me, isn't that why they're throwing whispers around.

I wasn't left to wallow in those thoughts any longer as the waitress came back with our drinks in hand.

Not skipping a beat I reached out for the glass and dumped the toxic liquid down my throat.

_

I clutched Levi's hand tightly as we stumbled down the street. One drink had led to another and then another until we had finally decided to leave.

We used each other for support as we laughed non stop at nothing.

We eventually got to Levi's house and with shaking hands he unlocked the door. 

The room swayed as I walked up the stairs, Levi a little ways behind.

I pushed open our bedroom door, Levi walked in and plopped down on the bed.

I giggled looking to him, he looked up from the bed his eyes fixed on me.

I bit my lip in an attempt to look sexy, I swayed my hips walking closer to the bed.

Levi sat up fully, he grabbed my hips and pulled me down onto his lap. He stared at me wordlessly, not waiting till he spoke, I pressed my lips against his.

He didn't hesitate in kissing me back.

I groaned lowly as he held my lip between his teeth, biting lightly.

He kissed me roughly, his tongue making its way into my mouth. 

It ran along the roof of my mouth making me shiver. His hands had moved from my hips to my butt, squeezing it firmly.

I moaned breaking the kiss. His eyes snapped open looking to me in concern.

"Eren are you s-"

I held his face and brought his face closer to mine.

"I'm sure." I assured him looking into his eyes. A small smile was painted on his face as he kissed me. He lift me up, placing me on the bed gently.

 

_

 

With both of his arms on either side of Eren, Levi leaned down leaving kisses on his neck.

His teeth dug into his skin making Eren moan shamelessly. 

He smirked against Eren's skin, loving the way the boy fell apart under him.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck pulling him closer.

"L-Levi.." Eren moaned wanting him to stop teasing.

Levi's hands moved up Eren's shirt, running over his stomach. 

Eren shivered as Levi's cold hands made contact with his skin. 

He pushed Eren's shirt over his head and immediately attacked his nipple with his mouth. 

Eren moaned arching my back as Levi continued teasing him with his mouth. Levi's hands slipped down Eren's pants, groping his clothed member.

Levi's hand dipped behind the waistband of Eren's boxers. His large hands wrapped around the shaft, stroking it gently.

He ran his thumb over the tip of Eren's cock before pulling his hand out. 

Eren whimpered at the lost of contact.

Levi sat up smirking, "Be patient babe." He pecked Eren's lips before sitting back up, he pulled down Eren's jeans, sending them flying somewhere in the room.

Teasingly he pulled down his underwear, they pooled around his ankles before Levi finally took them off; throwing them in the same direction as the pants.

With his palms on Eren's thighs he pushed them apart. He pulled Eren closer, looking to Eren, Levi grabbed his erect member, licking a stripe from Eren's quivering hole to his tip.

"Levi!"

Moans bounced off the walls as Levi continued making Eren even more of a trembling mess. 

Eren buried his face into the crook of his elbow embarrassed.

He hasn't even done much.

Without much warning Levi aligned two fingers at Eren's entrance. Eren winced as Levi pushed two digits into him.

Eren's hands moved from his face to his side, the sheets in his tight grasp.

Levi's fingers moved in and out of Eren slowly at first.

Another jagged moan left Eren as Levi twisted his hand and curled his fingers. 

By the third finger Eren was trembling at every small movement Levi made.

He was close but he didn't want to release till Levi was inside him.

Wanting more Eren pushed himself  further down onto Levi's fingers. 

Chuckling lowly Levi pulled out his fingers swiftly taking his clothes off.

Impatiently Eren started pumping himself, watching Levi all the while.

Eren moaned loudly, he circled his thumb over his tip feeling close to his climax.

Smirking Levi climbed back on the bed, pinning Eren's hands over his head. He leaned over, tugging at Eren's ear with his teeth.

"That's my job."

With one hand holding Eren's hands above his head Levi used the other one to align himself at Eren's entrance.

Levi pushed in his tip, moaning at how Eren felt around him.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, his nails clawing into his back as Levi rammed into him.

Moans erupted from both men as Levi kept a steady pace, making sure he wasn't hurting Eren.

Eren's toes curled and the heat in his stomach grew as Levi slid in and out of him.

Bucking his hips Eren shot his load over his and Levi's chest.

Levi continued till he too climaxed only difference it was deep in side Eren.

With a few more sloppy thrusts Levi pulled out Eren, lying besides him.

 

What have I done to deserve him?

 

 

"I....I love you."

 

 

"I love you too Levi....so much "


	19. 19

They lie side by side, feet intertwined. 

Both passed out with the stench of liquor and sweat sticking to them.

Cum streamed on the sheets.

They drank to much and maybe if they hadn't they would've heard him.

They would've heard the click of the lock as he let himself in.

The sound of his footsteps as he crept up the stairs.

The creak of the bedroom door as he walked in.

The sound of his staggered breathing as he tried to believe what he saw in front him.

He couldn't believe he would betray him like this.

Eren...

You've broken his heart, and now he wants to break you.


	20. 20

His hand glided across Eren's cheek, admiring how soft his skin was. 

But he couldn't ignore the love bites crawling across his collar bone and up his neck.

Levi has tainted my precious baby...

He looked up to the driver, "What are you waiting for? I have him now let's go."

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea Erwin." They said starting the car nonetheless.

He smirked, "What? You believe what they're saying now, that I hurt him?"

They quickly shook their head.

"You know I don't believe them Erwin. I was just thinking maybe it would be better to not do this?"

Erwin chuckled running his hands through Eren's hair, watching his nose twitch.

"Trust me. Eren will just bawl when he sees me."


	21. 21

_

With a irritated groan he sat up, the sheets fell off his torso as he rubbed his head.

"Fuck..."

With a pounding in his head he looked to the empty mattress beside him. He touched the spot where his lover once was, just to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

He threw the sheets off himself and swung his legs over the bed. 

 

With tired eyes he scanned the room, looking over his bedroom door that stood ajar.

His eyes caught the strip of paper on his bed side table.

He reached for it and with a tired yawn he grabbed it.

His fingers unfolded the rough paper.

Can't 

Stay

..anymore 

Guilt

Lust

Remorse 

Need

Him

He had only read a few words from the paper but he had known enough.

He looked at the paper through teary eyes trying to figure out what he had done.

 

_

 

"Ah Levi you're here."

Hanji placed the book she was reading on her messy desk. She wiped her palms on her pants looking up to Levi from where she sat.

"Levi? Are you okay?"

Levi nodded solemnly. He shoved the paper towards Hanji.

"I need you to run this."

Hanji eyes scanned over the paper quickly before she looked back to Levi.

"What..."

He huffed running a hand through his tangled hair.

"For prints Hanji."

"But why?"

With anger and pain hidden behind his cold stature he tried to steady his breathing.

"Hanji he wouldn't..."

Hanji stood, "Levi you've only known him for a few months maybe.."

"No!"

Silence rung out through the room.

Levi jutted his thumb towards himself.

"I know him! And I know he would never run back to that bastard!"

Hanji's arms outstretched to comfort Levi. Levi brushed her off snatching up the paper.

"Fine. I'll do it my self!"

Hanji ran out from behind her desk.

"Levi maybe he did leave, maybe he does love him."

With a low chuckle Levi turned.

"You wouldn't understand, you don't know Eren like I do."


	22. 22

He's filled with poison

But blessed with beauty and rage 

_

His hands and feet are bound and his mouth is gagged. His head is resting on my lap.

I brush his hair out of his face, running a hand across his cheek.

It's as soft as how it was when I left. 

But he's not the same as when left.

He was blinded by lust.

But I can fix him.

He's not broken, just bent.

__

He's been outside for awhile now.

Waiting for most people to leave the station. 

When Levi deemed it the right time he slipped past the doors walking into the near empty station.

He made his way down the twisting corridors and hallways quickly.

Sighing in relief he pushed open the lab door.

He approached the blonde hunched over his desk with his nose buried deep in a book.

"Armin, I need you to run this for me."


	23. 23

"I don't think the captain would be happy with this."

He merely shoved the paper into Armin's hands.

"Just do this for me... please."

_

 

Eren's POV 

I'm here again.

In his arms.

Why? How?

I'm screaming for you, Levi. But I doubt you'd be able to hear me when my lips are sealed together with a strip of tape.

Why won't he give up?

Why won't he let me be happy, with you, Levi.

I only want to be happy.

I only want to be free. I only want to be in your arms. Not his.

And as my tears glide down my cheeks, and Erwin grins at me knowingly, I'll only think of you.

Levi. Help.


	24. 24

Love is mean

Love hurts 

But I'll still remember

_

Eren's POV

Why is he crying?

Does he think I'll forgive him?

That I'll forget all the years of pain and torment I had to put up with?

That'll I'll love him again like I once did?

He's broken me, fixed me, only to break me again.

He knows what he did. And he should know I have no room in my heart for him.

_

 

"You went behind my back."

Levi glared up to his captain from the seat he sat in. Levi once respected him, now he knew his captain was nothing but a fraud corrupted by all the money and power the world offered.

Levi didn't have time for this useless chit chat. They should be out there looking for Eren before the worse happened.


	25. 25

Eren's POV 

 

"I'm sorry it's come to this."

His voice is barely above a whisper and though he's trying, I still hear his true self speaking.

His arms wrap around me tighter as he lifts me, walking up the stairs. 

I look around frantically trying to grasp at my surroundings.

Of course he would bring me here.

To his house. Our house.

Memories good and bad happened behind these walls. And no matter how I try I won't forget them.

He won't let me forget them.

He wants me to cherish all the good times we had, all the laughter we shared. But I still reminisce in all our unpleasant times.

"Everything I do, I do for you."

He pushes open the door walking inside the bedroom. My body is gently laid onto the bed as he stands back up.

I'm confused as to why he would bring me back here. We vowed to never open the doors of this room again.

For it was here where it happened, where I lost my first, where the hands of death took them away from me.

Right on this very bed.

My eyes water as I remember the night it took place. 

All the memories of that day I pushed to the far back of my mind and they're all now rushing back at me.

 

_

It was sudden. The pain, the blood. 

So much blood.

We still don't know what might've triggered it but he blames me.

I lost them both that day.

And even though we tried again the end result was the same.

We were both broken, never to be fixed.

_

 

"I just thought we should try again." He says with that familiar glint in his eyes.

I wriggle against my bounds, the material only digging more into my skin.

He climbs onto the bed, looming over me he slowly peels back the tape from my lips.

His hands brush against my cheek making me shrink away in fear.

The musty air in this room must be getting to be cause I thought his eyes just softened.

"It'll work this time Eren. We'll be happy, we'll be together, we'll be ....a family."

His hands dive under my shirt immediately exploring every inch of skin that laid beneath.

I open my mouth but nothing would come out.

Nothing. 

I had nothing to hold me back. Nothing to stop me from screaming out, to stop me from begging Erwin to stop.

Nothing.

So why didn't I? Scream. Yell. Do something to protest.

Why won't I tell him to stop? Beg him even.

All these years and I'm still not able to speak out against the monster that has held me captive.


	26. 26

"Huh. So you were actually right Ackerman."

Levi ignored the statement, "How soon can we get the search warrant for his place."

The captain shrugged, "Might take a while considering how many estates he owns."

While Levi and the captain started forming a plan they stepped off to the other side of the room.

They whipped out their phone, checking that everyone was out of earshot.

They quickly dialed his number, putting the phone to their ear.

"Erwin? Yeah it's me, you've got to get out of there."


	27. 27

_

 

He ended the call resting the phone on the dresser.

"Sorry we have to cut this short babe, but they'll be here soon."

Eren squirmed in his restraints but quickly stopped feeling the liquid ooze out of him and down his thigh.

Erwin's arms wrapped around Eren, heaving him off the bed.

"It'll all end soon, just be patient, Eren."

_

"You're going to give yourself a stroke."

"No I'm going to give you a fucking black eye if you don't leave me alone."

Poor thing, he just wanted his Eren.

"Levi I'm just trying to help."

Hanji sat down on the couch next to Levi.

Levi ignored her switching on the tv. 

'Mr' Smith lands a million dollar contract with the-

Levi stood up his eyes focused on the man with greying hair who was waving into the camera.

"Shit that's it!"


	28. 28

Levi strapped on the bulletproof vest in silence, too lost in his thoughts and misery.

No one bothered to approach him, all fearful of disturbing the saddened man.

The captain clapped his hands loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Ok so this is how we're going about this.."


	29. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams currently

Arms extended and guns in hand, they rushed through the door of the apartment.

The sound of shuffling feet rang through the apartment as the officers flocked inside.

They spread out searching several rooms.

"Clear!"

Levi crept up the stairs slowly, his hands trembling around the gun he held.

Was he ready? For the worse that is.

Could he handle it?

The sleepless nights, the lonely days.

Levi pushed the bedroom door open with his foot. He looked around before letting out a sigh, not in relief or distress.

"Clear!"

Levi put his gun in its holster walking to the bedside table. He picked up the picture frame that sat on it.

With their arms thrown around each other the two men portrayed in the photo smiled widely into the camera.

But that's not what Levi's eyes were focused on but rather on the bump of life that Eren looked so proud of.


	30. 30

"What?"

Levi's nose scrunched as he tried to remember what the person on the other line of the phone had said to him.

He's been a bit off for a while, who can blame the raven.

It's already been three weeks and everyone was becoming impatient, with the search and Levi.

"Sir I said that Mr Jaeger's information cannot be given out."

Oh yeah, that's why Levi had made this phone call.

"Mam this information is vital to our investigation, you could face charges of association if you do not comply."

So what if this was a bluff, Levi was desperate.

"Sorry sir but his information cannot be released without you having a warrant."

Dammint. 

Another dead end. Another possible day that Eren would have to spend with that monster.

Another problem bringing Levi closer to his breaking point, no doubt that Eren had long surpassed his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts so far?


	31. 31

Eren's POV 

 

I've lost track.

Of the seconds. Of the minutes. Of the hours. Of the days that I've been down here.

Though I'm not sure where here is.

The air is clouded with dust and mould and the floor beneath me is rotting and cold.

The restraints around my ankles and wrists dug deeper into my skin with every slight movement I make.

I only get a glimpse of light when he comes to check on us, usually once every three days.

His thunderous footsteps echo throughout the room as he makes his way down the rickety stairs.

He always greets me with a smile, a cheery voice following.

"How are we doing today?" He always asks. But how do I respond with the gag that's constantly in my mouth.

He strides over, his eyes not leaving me for a second. He crouches down to my ever sitting position to inspect us, making sure we're healthy and well fed.

Then leaves.

And as the seconds, minutes, hours, days grow longer I'm not sure how much longer I can keep it together.

_

Third Person POV 

Their hands guided the out of control strands of brown hair out of their face.

They steadied their glasses on their face.

Sucking in a breath they walked over to Levi.

Levi's body was hunched over the shot of alcohol that sat on the bar counter.

Over the pounding music they talked loud enough for Levi to hear.

"Levi! I have something to tell you..it's a-about Eren..."


	32. 32

Was he hearing right?

Was the pounding music getting to him?

Were the five shots of alcohol that he quickly downed finally kicking in?

No. The truth just hurts.

It always does.

Levi looked at Hanji with wide eyes. He stood, his hands clenched at his sides.

"What did you say to me?" Levi hissed loud enough for Hanji to hear.

It couldn't be. Couldn't.

The person that he had worked together in the force for years wouldn't do this.

They wouldn't visit that blonde haired bastard in jail and give out Eren's location.

They wouldn't be the one to drive Erwin to Levi's house in the dead of night.

They wouldn't be the one to drive Erwin away with Eren unconscious in the back seat.

But Hanji did.

Having being the one to introduce  Erwin and Eren in the first she just couldn't believe he would do something like he did to Eren.

Had she knew this would be the outcome she would've done different.

Hurt. Levi was just hurt by all of this.

He acted quickly, sending a punch swiftly to Hanji's jaw, knocking her off her feet.

Levi continued, sending punch after punch to her. 

The raven could feel the blood dripping from his knuckles -whether it be his or Hanji's- as someone in the bar dragged him off of her.

"This is all some sick t-twisted dream!" Levi tried to tell himself in his drunken state.

Oh how he wished it was a dream.

A heart is easier to be broken than mended.

Trust is easier to be broken than fixed.

And Levi will always remember this.


	33. 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!

Maybe it would've been better if they hadn't met.

Maybe it would've been better if Levi had went home early that night instead of staying late to take Eren's statement.

Maybe it would've been better if Levi had acted like he didn't care about Eren's hardships, like he didn't wish on everything that it would somehow get better for the brunette.

Maybe it would've been better if he hadn't let Eren in that night, if he had just closed the door and left the bruised and broken boy on his doorstep.

Maybe it would've been better if Levi hadn't grown attached, if he hadn't fallen for the green eyed beauty.

Maybe the alcohol and lonely days were getting to Levi-

"Ackerman, are you listening?"

Levi stopped pushing around the ice in glass to look up at the captain.

"No." Levi muttered looking back at his glass of water.

With a sigh the captain continued, "Ackerman I understand how you feel-"

"You do? Well then tell me how did you feel when your lover was kidnapped?"

"-But," Captain Myers continued, unfazed by Levi's words, "what you did to Ms Zoë was uncalled for."

Levi rolled his eyes, "She deserved every bit of it and more," Levi eyed his captain in annoyance, "Is this all you called me in for?"

"Well no, it's about Mr Jaeger, we may have a lead."


	34. 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to a song that goes really well with the chapter!!: https://youtu.be/jTwdGRHl5Mw

_

Levi jabbed the blueprints of the mansion repeatedly, "Marco, you'll go through here-"

On the other side of the room Marco nodded, showing Levi he fully understood what he was being told.

"And Sasha," another jab this time nearly ripping the paper, "You'll go through the front, along with me, Annie and Jean."

Blues eyes bore into Levi, "Why are we doing this again? How do we even know we can trust Hanji?"

Levi shot a glare at Annie.

"We checked." The captain cut in, silencing Levi before he spoke. "Ms Zoë's information is reliable."

"Let's get this over with then." She says putting on the bullet proof vest.

_ 

 

"Drop the gun!"

Soaked in the shadows of the dark basement he cocks a grin, digging the barrel of the gun further into the brunette's skin.

He's relieved, kinda. He's been waiting for him, waiting for his savior.

Levi.

His celadon eyes are screaming, pleading, begging for you to shoot.

Do it Levi.

Shoot him.

He's the one to blame. For all the heart ache, the constant worry and fear, the endless nights where you can't seem to get any sleep.

So just do it, shoot.

But you can't, can you?

"Drop the gun!"

Levi, why are you yelling at him? He won't listen. Erwin won't listen.

"You've got some nerve coming here Ackerman~"

It takes so much for him not to reply, not to loose the little bit of control he has.

Thump. Thump.

Here they come, maybe the others can finish what you can't Levi.

They rush in, immediately pointing their guns at Erwin.

"Drop the gun and step away from Mr Jaeger."

Erwin smirks stepping forward, the light finally shining on him and Eren.

His bruises are vibrant, fresh. Blue, black, yellow, green, all visible on his tan skin. The brunette's protruding stomach.

He whimpers around the gag as the gun is dug further into his skin, Erwin's cherry lips twist into a smile.

You had your chance Levi, you just had to shoot.

"No."

Two shots.

Two bodies.

One raven's shattered hope.


	35. 35

Quite a nice frown you have there, raven. 

Though it isn't necessary at all. Take your quick steps to his fallen body, kneel by his side and press your quivering hand against his chest and you'll see.

You'll see your tears were for nothing as you feel the weakened organ thump in his chest.

You'll see he's still there, your Eren is still there.

Now quickly, take his frail and bloodied body into your arms and out to the ambulance that will be soon waiting outside.

They're both here but not for long.

Quite pathetic this is in a way, the way you give your time, heart, sanity; for someone you've barley gotten to know, do you agree raven?

But some of your happiest moments have been shared by his side, so:

Cheer up raven and keep that comely frown of yours for another day.

For now, you've got them both.


	36. 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating I've been super stressed! I bet no one noticed anyway haha

_

 

Perhaps you've wasted your tears.

On just another meaningless person.

Someone who you may never know if they truly felt the same way.

It was all a waste. But maybe, just maybe the tears and loud sobs that shook your body as you followed behind the ambulance were somehow worth it.

Maybe the hollow man that you love so dearly thinks you're meaningful too.

Don't give up now Levi, not when you're so close.

-

"I need to be in there with him!" He yells drawing the attention of the persons in the room.

"Sir calm down and be patient." They push him back, hoping the distressed man would just take a seat, like everyone in the white room.

"But he's-"

"Mr Ackerman right? Look we're gonna do the best we can to bring him back to you alive and well."

Levi huffs, tugging his hand out of the man's grip as he took a seat in the waiting room, his fist bundled to his sides as he tapped a foot.

Sinking in the chair for the hours he might have to wait, just to see his beloved again.


	37. 37

You've lost interest I bet, therefore I lose motivation...

 

_

tap tap tap

The gloomy raven's shoe tapped against the white floor, his lip held between his pearly whites as his arms hugged around himself.

Oh boy

Why are you like this Levi? So close to a mental breakdown when you're merely a bystander in the situation?

Pathetic is what anyone should think.

But they haven't been through so this have they.

Exactly. They haven't.

You're brave, even with the nervous sweat tricking down your furrowed brow, even when you hold yourself tighter trying to stop your body from shaking.

You're brave.

"Where is he?!"

A lady, of average height and deep caramel hair storms down the hall.

Levi, don't look.

His silver eyes snapped away from the ground, looking the woman in the face as she continued to have a heated argument with a nurse.

But you did anyway.

She's familiar isn't she, that hair. 

Ah, just the sight of this woman's brown locks has you on your feet, Levi.

"Y-you're.." Levi stubbled towards the woman, his eyes wide and glossy as he fumbled for words.

The nurse clears her throat, "Miss, you can wait here with Mr Ackerman." She says walking away, "I'll be sure to inform you of when something happens."

"..so much.." He inches closer to the brunette lady.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Levi, taking a cautious step back.

"..like him.."

click, another piece has been connected 

"You know my son..? Eren?"

What sounded more like raspy gasps for air rather than a chuckle left Levi's mouth. 

"Know him? That brat..he has my heart in his hands..and he doesn't even know...how much cracks he's engraved in the fragile thing.."


	38. 38

Oh boy you guys probably hate me

School has been really time consuming sorry!!

I'll try to update more often tho!

So how have you guys been?

Hope you enjoy this chapter and if anything confuses you just tell me!  
_

 

"Levi you say?"

Stress, grief, pain, agony, sadn- it's all weighing this woman down.

"Yeah it's Levi." His voice is barely above a whisper, as if a louder tone would send him into a pit of shame.

"Are you close to my boy?" 

Close?

How close?

How does levi define close?

"..yes."

"Then tell me l-Levi, why is he h-here?" 

"..." 

No answer has the dear Raven.

"Mom.." Another person, a female. 

Oh? Another Raven.

Same as all of you she has a lot of her mind, including questions.

"Who is he? What did the doctors say? Have you seen-"

"Mikasa sweetie, don't ramble. I'm just as clueless as you." Carla sighs patting the spot besides her for her daughter to have a seat.

"Who is he?"

Desperate for an answer aren't you Mikasa? Same as them.

"A friend of Eren's."

"Friend? Are you Erwin?"

Assumptions assumptions.

"No sweetie he's-"

Carla was cut off as a nurse walked to the trio, clearing her throat to gain their attention.

"Ah you all are still here. I've got some good news." 

"Really? What is it?"

"They are both healthy and stable." The nurse smiles at the trio, relived to see the smiles on their once grief ridden faces.

"They?" 

Curiosity killed the cat. Remember?

"Yes, they. Mr Jaeger and the baby."


	39. 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems so crappy now that I have re read it
> 
> So I'll update later today to repay you guys for this piece of crap!!

Babe..there's something tragic about you..

-

"How is that possible..?"

The low hum that rang about the small hospital room only added to the eery feeling that chilled Levi's spine.

Carla shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked back up at the doctor.

"That's great.." She said, "How far along his he?"

"About three months." The nurse says looking down at her clipboard.

"So again how is this possible..?"

Tch, impatient raven

"Well, Mr Jaeger is intersex. Though very rare it is possible for him to be impregnate."

"Well um..d-do you know who the father is-"

"L-Levi..?"


	40. 40

"Eren..!" 

Shock then happiness.

Levi rushed to stand besides Eren, hugging his frail body as best as he could, "I thought-"

"I know." With an affectionate smile Eren cupped Levi's cheek.

"I know this isn't the r-right time b-but-"

Taking his warm hand into his own Eren looked into Levi's eyes, "It's okay, just tell me." The brunette uttered.

"Eren..you're p-pregnant.."

Carla walks over, a prominent smile on her face as she places a hand on Eren's growing stomach.

"Eren sweetie why the look? Aren't you happy?"


	41. 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been written since December..just posted elsewhere..
> 
> Anyways my exams begin sooooooooon
> 
> But end in June

_

 

"Happy..?"

Eren glanced at his mother, his chapped lips quivering slightly.

"Should I be..?"

_

The smile never left his lips, it was effervescent almost..the way he sat in the chair, staring back at his father who sat behind the thick glass.

"Erwin.."

"Dad.."

He huffed, his wrinkled brows furrowing as he gathered words for his son.

"I want what's mine..I want my child.."

Demanding was the young blonde.

His father couldn't contain the hearty chuckle that came next, "So you finally did it? At a time like this?" 

Mr Smith tsked shaking his head, "Pity."

He stood, cutting the time with his imprisoned offspring short.

"I'll try my best though."

Mr Smith took a look back as he was ushered by a guard. 

"See Erwin, I told you keep your bitch on a tight leach."


	42. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah exams are over (ish) so hopefully I can wrap this story up instead of leading you on by a piece of thread
> 
> Please comment, I started this story over a year ago and if that doesn't show you how much validation I need to continue idk what will
> 
> *cri* please comment

-

"Custody?"

Why did they even let him in here?

"Yes, over the unborn child." Mr Smith handed him the paper, his best sincere expression plastered onto his aged face.

"But what if t-they aren't h-his-"

"With all due respect-" Mr Smith quickly changed the subject , "I personally don't think you're in the right state to care for anyone furthermore a baby."

"What-"

"But the decision is up to the judge." He walked chastely to the door, "See you in court Mr Jaeger."

Pity, like father like son.

Eren dear has your voice still not returned?

The vile monsters are boisterous.

How will you defend yourself with no words?


End file.
